This invention relates to a hacksaw and more particularly to a novel combination of hacksaw frame and blade or tool holder which cooperate to provide, depending upon the length of the saw blade, a hacksaw or a saber saw.
Converting a hacksaw into a saber saw is not new, the idea being disclosed in the Cunneen U.S. Pat. No. 1,835,638. The Cunneen patent shows a hacksaw frame which is convertible from the traditional configuration shown in FIG. 1 to another configuration shown in FIG. 3. The hacksaw may be used as a saber saw as illustrated in FIG. 1 or as a normal hacksaw with a shorter blade as seen in FIG. 4. The Cunneen patent is useful but involves a cumbersome and time consuming conversion from one form to another. In addition, due to the various mechanisms there disclosed, the hacksaw frame is more expensive than the present invention.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a relatively inexpensive hacksaw frame which is convertible to a saber saw in an easy and efficient manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool which may be combined with a hacksaw frame to convert it from a normal hacksaw to a saber saw.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a frame member having a handle attached thereto at one end thereof and mounting means at the other end thereof, a blade holder removably mounted on the mounting means and having clamping mechanism for securely holding a blade, the blade holder when mounted on the main frame member maintaining a hacksaw blade at an acute angle with the main frame member, and a blade extending between the one end of the frame and the blade holder.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hacksaw frame comprising, a frame having blade holding means loosely mounted on the frame for holding a hacksaw blade therein, tensioning means on the frame for holding a blade under tension, the blade holding means having opposed blade clamping surfaces and means for locking the surfaces in clamping relationship.
A final object of the present invention is to provide a holder for a tool comprising, two generally rectangular members each having a clamping surface, the clamping surface being in registry when the two members are mated, means for clamping the two members together thereby fixedly retaining a tool positioned between the surfaces, slot means on at least one of the members for mounting the holder on a hacksaw frame, and stop means on one of the opposed clamping surfaces to locate a hacksaw blade in predetermined position with respect to the holder.
The invention consists of certain novel features and a combination of parts hereinafter fully described, illustrated in the accompanying drawings, and particularly pointed out in the appended claims, it being understood that various changes in the details may be made without departing from the spirit, or sacrificing any of the advantages of the present invention.